


A Spider Into Her Web

by AttentionThot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttentionThot/pseuds/AttentionThot
Summary: Widowmaker, Tracer, a strapon, some rope, and some pent up wants





	A Spider Into Her Web

Lena "Tracer" Oxton was on a mission, this was nothing new since Overwatch reformed. However this one was different than the team missions she had been constantly going on. This time she was alone and trying to hunt down the infamous Talon sniper Widowmaker. The last time they met she failed to stop the assassin from assassinating a high profile omnic icon.   
  
She had found her way into a dark building, very few lights were on which she expected, however Lena couldn't shake this feeling that something was off. That somethign was not the way it was supposed to be, but she couldn't figure out what that was for the life of her. After about 40 feet and 20 minutes of sneaking around, and searching through different areas Lena came across a black door without any label on it. Figuring this was her best bet to find the Talon agent she entered the room and shut the door behind her. A mistake as the only light that filled the room came from her coronal accelerator on her chest.   
  
Tracer was not wrong when she sensed something was wrong, as after taking a few steps into the room she activated a gas mine hidden in plain sight. The gas from the gas mine squirted out into her face and went straight into her nose, and as soon as it did she started to feel light headed and drowsey. Her thoughts slowed a bit before she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
She later awoke, she didn't know where she was or what had happened. On top of that she couldn't see anything or move her arms or legs. She was bound, gagged, and blindfolded. However after what felt like a few minutes she heard the sound of heels tapping against a hard floor. Then she heard a familiar voice with a french accent.  
  
"Hello there my little fly, I see you found your way into my web"

It was the woman she was after, Widowmaker. 

"I am going to have so much fun with you my little fly." The blue skinned woman rubbed Lena's body gently, and only then she realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes, her accelerator wasn't on her chest. But she knew it had to be nearby as she wasn't fazing in and out of time. However another touch took her back into the moment mentally. A pinch to her clitoris snapped her back to reality. She wanted to scream out, but the gag in her mouth kept her from doing so. However Widowmaker smiled at this before placing her fingers inside of the british girl's wet and very much needy pussy, before having her fingers move in and out of her cunt slowly.

"I bet you love this so much, I bet your little girlfriend doesn't touch you. Well I will, and I will give you an experience like no other" After those words were stated the assassin removed the blindfold from Tracer's mouth to reveal her own naked body. And on her crotch was a nice, textured, fat, purple strap on. Nice and lubbed up with only one goal it needed to fufill. 

And the blue skinned woman wasted no time with this, she pressed her body against Tracer's before slowly pushing the strapon into the brit's cunt. Slowly yet surely the sniper pushed the entire 6 inch toy into her cunt with a sly smile.

That smile remained on her face as she slowly pulled out before slamming back into her cunt. This set the stage for how she was going to fuck this overwatch agent into submission. Her hips soon started to slam in and out of the Overwatch agent's tight little cunt. Causing said agent to moan out like a bitch in heat. Tracer couldn't believe that she was enjoying any of this. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying it, but all of it just felt so right to her. So in a swift descesion she decided to just sit there and enjoy it. 

Widowmaker kept slamming into Tracer's tight British pussy, a devious smile on her face all the while. She knew she had already had Tracer in her grasps when she started to moan, so why not give her more of this since she was clearly enjoying it. In and out went the purple toy like a machine. Each thrust given with as much force as Widowmaker could give it. And her efforts paid off as soon she heard Tracer scream out in pure, carnal, untamed pleasure before feelings some of the juices of the agent hit her bare stomach. And with a smile she looked down upon the woman. Tracer was panting from the wonderful fuck she just had.

 

 

However Widowmaker needed to do much more to break this agent fully.


End file.
